Gianisum Lama Geda
Gianisum Cairo Lama Geda (March 1, 30 E.D.) is a Solar actress and beauty pageant contestant, and she is also known as the most beautiful woman of her time. Lama received this title when she won Miss Solar. Also known for her role in See You Soon (46 E.D.), Beauty (26 E.D.), Call Me (10 A.Z.) , Bye (15 A.C.), and High Picks (20 A.C). Early Life Lama was born in Port Fire, Solar and the daughter of Cleo and Anastasia Lama. Her family moved to Syphy when she was just eight months old. Growing up as the middle child with an older brother (Romeo) and younger brother (Ze), Gianisum received a lot of attention from her parents being their only girl. Growing up, Lama was known for her beautiful curly hair and bright smile. Gianisum and her siblings were homeschooled, because their parents believed they were golden children and deserved one on one attention. Throughout her childhood, Lama participated in many activities, but mainly beauty pageants. Her family and friends always told her that she should consider it because of her good looks and skills such as dancing. Winning everyone beauty pageant except for one when she was six years old, made her extremely popular in her city. Gianisum knew that she wanted to be famous since she was 10 years old, and she always made sure everyone knew of her. Career At the age of four Lama began participating in beauty pageants. It is said that one judge voted for her because her smile was worth, “One million pictures.” When she was 16 she won Miss Syphy, and when she was 23 she won Miss Solar. Her title as Miss Syphy led to her debut in the movie Gold. Gold caught the attention of many other movie directors in Cairo and she eventually starred in five other films; See You Soon, Beauty, Call Me, Bye, and High Picks. In between films she also modeled for many different clothing brands, and she also starred in a toothpaste and hair commercial. Personal Life When Gianisum was 18 her parents wanted to arrange her marriage with the family friend’s son Zayum Geda. Lama and Geda dated from the ages of 18 until they were 24, and the two separated when Lama decided she was not in love with him. At 27, Lama met Noah, her co-star on the set of their movie Call Me. The two became dating while filming where they played each other’s love interest. They became a popular couple and also the first to begin dating after acting in a film together. After four years of dating the two actors got married at her parents estate in Syphy, Solar on February 14, 10 A.Z. The two had two sons Shia Geda (July 9, 10 A.Z.) and Shiloh Geda (January 22, 12 A.Z.). In an interview with Pixie, Gianisum said, “My parents are very glad I made my decision, because I am now blessed with a beautiful family they love dearly.” Tamia Thompson